


矿的生贺

by charlotte_nana



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_nana/pseuds/charlotte_nana





	矿的生贺

打开家门的那一瞬间，季肖冰觉得世界都玄幻了。

本来想着，因为两人奔忙各地拍戏，总是见不着面，这次好不容易借着高瀚宇发情期的机会从剧组请了假回来，这家伙怎么的也得给他一个热情的见面吻什么的。

却没想到这家伙这么绝。

居然穿情趣内衣。

高瀚宇本身就是健身狂魔，偶然在剧组碰见过一回他换衣服之后，季肖冰就彻彻底底沦为传说中的肉体饭。因为他那身完美的腱子肉，清心寡欲老干部彻底沦陷，找个Beta安安稳稳过小日子的想法也彻底被抛弃。

你看看这人，明明知道Alpha无法拒绝发情期的Omega，还偏偏穿了这么一身衣服来诱惑他。先不说他身上那条近乎透明的白色蕾丝丁字裤吧，上身那件束腰是怎么回事？谁给你勒的高瀚宇你给我老实交代，勒那么紧干嘛胸都被挤起来了。还有，白色的吊带袜又是怎么回事，脖子上的蝴蝶结铃铛又是怎么回事？？

能忍吗？

不能。

于是他脱下外套，呛鼻的烟草味顿时冲向站在客厅中央的高瀚宇，而正在为自己这一身打扮感到羞耻不堪的高瀚宇，一下子被Alpha的气息包围，双腿软得跟面条似的。季肖冰甩掉鞋子走向客厅，鼻尖的甜奶味儿渐渐浓郁，他浑身的细胞都在叫嚣着，Alpha的本能让他释放出更具有侵略性的信息素。

高瀚宇这下彻底忍不住，这俩人又不是什么纯情少年，虽说一直没被季肖冰标记，但自从前几年拍剧的时候因为发情期到了被按在酒店房间的卫生间里干了个爽之后，他就再也没用过按摩棒，俩人非常默契且友好的将这种关系维持到现在。再加上，高瀚宇本身爱抽烟，结果到了二十四五的时候家里人就以抽烟将来对孩子不好为理由逼他戒了烟，而季肖冰那一身烟草味的信息素极大的满足了他的烟瘾，发情期的时候又总是被伺候得舒舒服服，俩人也约定好了不考虑标记，此时不做更待何时，他现在可是对曾经爱得不行的按摩棒万般嫌弃。

季肖冰走到他跟前，也没急着动手，反而上下打量着已经喘着粗气的高瀚宇。嗯，重点是胸部。

情欲其实不就是如此吗？

先是因为高瀚宇的身材很对季肖冰的胃口，而最近季肖冰发现，高瀚宇这个人也很对自己的胃口。

“那个，季大爷。”高瀚宇抓住季肖冰勒住他吊带袜的手，“跟你商量个事。”

季肖冰用手指扣了扣高瀚宇的腿，示意他继续说。

高瀚宇吞了口口水：“那个，这次，也不要标记行吗？”

话音刚落，高瀚宇就感到一阵猝不及防的窒息感，来自骨髓里的恐惧和兴奋不断冲击着他的大脑，他一下子软趴在季肖冰身上，敏感的乳尖蹭到季肖冰身上的衬衫，激出一身轻喘。

季肖冰环住他的腰，Alpha对Omega天神的支配能力让高瀚宇只能轻轻攀住他的肩膀，本身这家伙就比季肖冰矮一些，此刻将脑袋搁在他肩上，季肖冰微微侧头就可以吻到他柔软的脖颈。

这家伙，浑身上下都是硬邦邦的肌肉，只有脖颈和腿根处的嫩肉软得和丝绸似的，也敏感的不像话。季肖冰轻轻舔过那块软肉，高瀚宇就立刻绷紧了身体，季肖冰甚至能看见他因为紧张而收缩的臀肉。

他轻轻拉扯着那条丁字裤的绳，那根绳一直被高瀚宇夹在臀缝里，被从后穴流出来的水浸润的布料变得粗糙无比，季肖冰轻轻一拽，就换来高瀚宇的一声闷哼。

空气中的奶香味更加浓郁，季肖冰的呼吸渐渐变得炙热，Omega显然已经做好了准备，那他又为何要矜持。

季肖冰把人从怀里拎出来，拽到卧室。高瀚宇正想往床的方向走，却被季肖冰拽着胳膊，逼着他摆出了一个前胸和脑袋贴在墙上，屁股却高高翘着的怪异姿势。

高瀚宇吞了口口水，道：“大爷，至少到床上……”

他光顾着想这么个姿势会腰疼，完全没注意到季肖冰早就解开了皮带和拉链。等他反应过来时，丁字裤的绳儿被季肖冰勾在大拇指上，Alpha粗大的肉棒已经抵在早就松软湿润的肉穴上。

高瀚宇赶忙想叫季肖冰考虑考虑换个姿势，谁知道还没开口，季肖冰就将龟头硬生生顶进他的穴里。于是高瀚宇未出口的央求，全都变成了一声长长的喘息。

Alpha的性器太过粗大，高瀚宇的后穴被塞得满满当当，每次抽插顶弄，肉棒都会狠狠擦过Omega的G点，爽的高瀚宇咬着下唇，本能地扭动腰部，肉穴贪婪地吸着季肖冰的肉棒，欢愉从脚跟直冲头顶，绕是高瀚宇自认铁血汉子，也终于是忍不住地乱叫。

在平时他绝对不会这样，可如今Alpha的肉棒让还未完全发情的Omega难以自抑，撅着屁股，腰早就软成一摊，哪里还顾得上自己嘴巴里到底念叨着什么。

“大爷……大爷！慢点，慢点……”高瀚宇反手抓住季肖冰死死扣住他腰部的手，“太粗了……哈啊……好粗……”

高瀚宇这个人，只要流眼泪，鼻子就会跟着堵，他鼻子一堵，本身就有点奶味儿的声音就更加奶里奶气。一个奶里奶气的Omega在床上夸赞alpha的肉棒粗大，只能让被兽性完全占领的Alpha更加不知收敛。

Omega的身体喜欢这样粗暴而简单的侵犯，高瀚宇的身体里甚至自动分泌出一些淫水，每次都被肉棒搅出来，却又狠狠顶回去，发出让人面红耳赤的声音。

季肖冰的肉棒被高瀚宇的穴肉紧紧夹着、吮吸着，变得更加兴奋粗大，将肉穴的褶皱尽数撑开，尽管抽插顶弄，却根本没有一点要射的意思。

高瀚宇倒是知道Alpha的持久力长得惊人，身为Omega，他对这一点爱得死去活来。只是不巧，在季肖冰信息素的轰炸之下，他已经彻底开始发情。体温迅速变高不说，就连穴里的淫水也是陡然增多，“咕嘟咕嘟”往外冒。

季肖冰的肉棒抽抽插插，每次都让高瀚宇觉得自己的肚子都快要被捅穿。他喘息着，两只乳尖被季肖冰捏在手里把玩，身下的肉柱硬梆梆的，他却不动手去摸。

他更喜欢被操射的感觉，季肖冰火热的肉棒一下下顶过G点，快感从骨髓蔓延，浑身跟过了电一样酥麻不堪。他蜷着脚趾头，大张开双腿，在季肖冰某一次的操弄之后终于忍不住，他喜欢那种被完全掌控，被操干到几乎失禁，射到快要射不出来的感觉。

当然，他也同样喜欢发情期过后，肚子里满满当当都是季肖冰射进来的精液的感觉。

Omega淫荡的身体彻底将高瀚宇的理智和羞耻掩埋，他趴在墙上，撅着屁股，被操得说不出一句完整的话。

“哈啊！要被……要被顶穿了……”高瀚宇将屁股又撅得高了些，“放过我吧，嗯……哥哥，哥哥……”

季肖冰对这一声“哥哥”很是受用，他将肉棒拔出一大截，正想要再次刺进去，龟头却碰到了一个异常柔软的地方。

那地方正不停往外冒着水，季肖冰想都不用想，就知道这地方是哪儿。

生殖腔入口。

高瀚宇一下子绷紧身体，甚至连肉棒都给吓软了半分。他挣扎着想要离开季肖冰的桎梏，后穴却因为Alpha的信息素压制儿不断吮吸着粗大的肉棒。

高瀚宇越挣扎，季肖冰就越生气。于是他干脆按住高瀚宇的脑袋，肉棒不容拒绝地顶进生殖腔的那一瞬间，一股灼热的淫水一下子浇在肉棒上，爽得季肖冰发出一声带着欢愉的粗喘。

而高瀚宇一下子弓起了背，还没出口的求饶则彻底变了调，一声长而粘腻的呻吟从他喉咙里发出来，他只觉得被撕裂的痛感和灭顶的酥爽同时从身体的深处冲向表皮，几乎要撞碎他这副躯壳。季肖冰哪里顾得上他的感觉，操红了眼的Alpha此刻被柔软紧致的生殖腔包裹，他已经完全服从于兽欲，将身前可怜的Omega操得汁水横流。

高瀚宇的理智还被将要怀孕的恐惧拉扯着，不至于消失，于是他费力地侧过身子看向床头柜，经纪人固执地买来的避孕药就放在抽屉里，他只要……他只要在24小时之内吃一颗。

季肖冰注意到他的视线：“你在看什么？”

“避……避孕药……”高瀚宇吞了口口水，“你不能射进来……你要是射进来，我会怀孕的……”

他话还没说完，季肖冰就从生殖腔里彻底退出来，再直直插进去。高瀚宇哪里受得住这种感觉，只能死死咬着牙，承受着身后狂风暴雨般的进攻。

不可以，他必须吃避孕药。

“高瀚宇，我本来想，我今天标记了你，我们去结婚，这次要是怀上了，我们就只生这一个。”季肖冰抓住他左手手腕按在他头顶，“你还有戏没拍完，我理解，可如果现在不想要孩子的话，那结了婚以后的发情期，我就全都射进你的子宫，把它射满，你怀一个，生一个。”

高瀚宇高声叫道：“你神精病，恋爱都没谈谁要跟你结婚……”

话音未落，便被季肖冰顶了个支离破碎。高瀚宇一下子没绷住，生生被这比之前任何一次都要凶狠的操弄给操哭了。

“结不结婚？”

“结，结！”

高瀚宇爽得眼泪和淫水都止不住的乱流，身下滴滴答答在地板上流出一小摊的水。

“吃不吃避孕药了还？”

高瀚宇拼命摇头：“不吃了！不吃了！不吃了……呜呜……哥哥，饶了我吧，我不吃了，我给你生孩子……”

季肖冰再一次狠狠操进他生殖腔，道：“不是不让标记吗？”

高瀚宇爽得直哭，被他这一记深顶彻底操射了，精液一股股喷在没来得及脱下的蕾丝丁字裤里，淫穴死死咬着季肖冰的肉棒。

“标记，让哥哥标记……”高瀚宇鼻子都哭红了，“哥哥射进来，射进来……”

季肖冰继续欺负他：“不是不想怀孕？”

高瀚宇已经软得快要站不住了，季肖冰的顶弄却一次比一次大力，一次比一次进得深，他被夹在季肖冰和墙之间，乳尖被季肖冰拽得通红，只能趴在墙上求饶：“想！啊……好疼……我，我想怀孕，哥哥射进来，我给哥哥生孩子，呜呜……给哥哥生孩子……”

季肖冰感觉小腹有些胀，他知道那是因为他快要射了，于是他终于放过高瀚宇，阴茎上的结突起来死死勾住柔软的生殖腔口，一股股灼热的精液狠狠喷洒在子宫里，高瀚宇捂着肚子呻吟。

Alpha的射精时长在进入生殖腔之后长得可怕，他们的精液和平时微凉的精液不一样，从腹部精囊射出来的精液比体温高了至少三四度。足足一分多钟长的射精，高瀚宇的肚子渐渐被温热的精液填满。

他哭得一抽一抽的，吸着鼻子，唯一自由的右手捂在小腹上，季肖冰的肉棒还插在里面，结还没有消下去。

高瀚宇还在哭，他反手抓着季肖冰的手放在自己的小肚子上，侧过身子委委屈屈地说：“子宫都被哥哥射满了。”

说完还低下头抓着季肖冰的手在平坦的小肚子上摸了摸，抽抽嗒嗒到：“哥哥好厉害，还在射。”

季肖冰吻上他后脖颈处的软肉，右手抚摸着高瀚宇的小腹，说：“等发情期结束了，我们就去结婚。”

高瀚宇被射了一肚子精液，有点傻乎乎的：“发情期还有一个星期，你会把我的肚子射鼓吗？”

会。

第二次是他坐在季肖冰身上，精液一股股喷射在他的子宫壁上，他将手撑在季肖冰身侧，却不知道这个动作让他本来就被情趣内衣挤起来的胸部硬生生出现一道乳沟。

第三次是在床上，他的情趣内裤终于被脱掉，吊带袜缺还留着，高瀚宇仰面躺在床上，双腿搭在季肖冰肩膀，死死抓住季肖冰光裸的后背，穴肉吮吸着季肖冰的肉棒，好让这大家伙一滴不剩地射在生殖腔里。

然后是在书房，季肖冰说要试一试片子里的姿势，于是高瀚宇讲双腿搭在椅子的扶手上，紧紧盯着季肖冰的肉棒一点点操进穴里，生殖腔又一次被填满时，他哭着喊季肖冰“老公”。

等发情期好不容易过去，高瀚宇早就累得说不出话，侧着身子躺在床上，穴里喷出一股季肖冰刚刚射进去的精液。他抬手抚摸着自己微微凸起的小腹，里面满满当当全是季肖冰的精液，他现在被彻底标记，从此以后，就只会因为他一个人发情，肚子里只会有他一个人的精液，也会为他怀孕，生个宝宝。

季肖冰伸出手指刮掉顺着高瀚宇臀部流下来的精液，又用手指帮他送回身体里。高瀚宇终于动了动，转过身子来抱住他的脑袋和他接吻。

季肖冰贪婪地抚摸着他的胸肌，腹肌，和健硕的大腿，将再一次硬起来的肉棒顶进Omega的穴里。

在他看来，驯服Omega无非就一个步骤。

将他的肚子射的满满当当。

“喜欢我吗？”

“大爷，这些天你问了多少次了。”

“叫我什么？”

“……哥哥。”

“不对。”

“唔……老公。”

END


End file.
